Secrets From The Heart
by lv90047
Summary: Akihiko comes home from an award ceremony. How delighted he is when he comes to find his cute little kitten dressed up in that delectable maid costume. (PWP/OOC)
1. Blissful Secret

**Hello, everyone. ^^ Welcome to this new one-shot of mine!**

**Well...now that I think about it, this is probably going to be more than just a one shot. Maybe a two-shot or something! xD As you can see from the title, this is basically just one big ol' porn scene. I have no shame admitting that! :p**

**I consider this one-shot to be a long, lost chapter of my "Let the Games Begin" series. If you haven't read that yet, I highly suggest you do. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!**

* * *

If there was anything Akihiko hated about being successful, it had to be those stupid ceremonies his hellish editor always forced him to go to. He had never understood why it was so important for his career; people were going to read his books, no matter what he did. He may as well just lock himself in his office and ignore Aikawa's threats like he used to. Or perhaps the bedroom was a better location.

Akihiko smirked. Misaki would be waiting for him at home, wearing that sexy maid costume that he had ordered him to wear. That bet had been one of the most brilliant ideas he's ever had.

He couldn't wait to get back and take his little maid. All through the night, he would make a mess out of him and ravage that irresistible, delicious body until his lover couldn't do anything other than cry out in ecstasy. Still, patience was a virtue, and Akihiko would take his sweet time. After all, nothing was more arousing than Misaki succumbing to the pleasure and begging for more.

The thoughts were already making the author hard and he cursed under his breath as the uncomfortable feeling between his legs grew more intense. As he arrived at the parking garage, he got out of his car, locked it with a swift push of the button and got into the elevator. The top floor seemed so far away, even though the elevator was moving fast. Akihiko felt hot, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the actual heat or his own arousal. All he knew was that he needed to get to Misaki quickly.

Images flickered before Akihiko's eyes. The sight of his lover in that skimpy outfit, lying on the bed beneath him, shivering in anticipation as those rough hands played with his oversensitive body.

Oh yes, he just loved the sight of that.

With a grin, the man got out of the elevator and walked the length of the corridor until he was finally at the door.

* * *

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki grumbled, tugging the ruffled skirt that barely covered the thong his Master had forced him to wear. "Can't believe you're making me wear this crap!"

Misaki groaned. What did he do? What did he ever accomplish within his life to deserve such a punishment? He merely wanted to take this mistreatment in silence...yet he couldn't even do that! Despite the seething anger that coursed through him, he knew he couldn't get mad at his Master. It was his own fault why he was placed in this predicament in the first place. He had foolishly placed a bet against that man for something he could never hope to achieve. Yet he didn't think about that at the time: he could only see the advantage of that lingering situation. Their bet was simple: the next time they indulged within their "physical activities", Misaki was forbidden to raise his voice from anything louder than a gasp. If the teen won, no sex for an entire month. If he lost, he'd be at the author's mercy for an entire month.

And he had lost...horribly.

Thus the result of that failure was submitting to his Master's needs for an entire month. No matter how unfair the situation seemed to him, he had no right to complain. His Master had won fair and square even though Misaki didn't want to admit it, so there was simply no way out. Yet that still didn't mean he couldn't bad mouth the author—the pervert totally had it coming!

"Cocky bastard," the teen mumbled, adjusting the dreaded skirt once more. "I'm totally going to get you for this!"

Before he was allowed to vent his frustrations even further, he heard the front door open softly, revealing none other than Usami Akihiko.

From the moment Misaki laid eyes on the man, he knew his fate was already sealed. Akihiko has always been the one to stand out among all the rest, his attractiveness undeniable. There was simply no way to resist such beauty.

The power that rolled off the man eddied around him in waves, making it nearly impossible for the teen to fully ignore his presence. The stylish cut of his Armani suit had instantly matched the spiraling contours surrounding his powerful built, yet there was nothing fallacious within his bearing. He radiated in the air of blissful confidence, the aroma of it suiting his style as if it were a piece of his armor. His hair rippled around him like pieces of silver waterfall, the very strands of it similar to trinkets of water bouncing lightly over the curves of his neck. The lecherous glint within those lilaceous eyes stared right into Misaki's soul, trapping him instantly into the midst of dangerous pleasure. Misaki gulped, panic enveloping him. He did his very best to stifle the whimper that wanted to escape as those eyes, piercing and predatory, watched him openly.

A knowing smirk had tainted those lips, as if realizing the reasoning behind his kitten's behavior.

Irritation had coursed through the teen. _Get ahold of yourself!_ Misaki thought, bothered with his body's actions. _Don't let that bastard get to you! _

Determined not to be swayed by his suggestive lover, he dived straight into business matter.

"Welcome home, Master," he bowed, keeping his tone light as possible as he meet that mirthful gaze. "I trust the ceremony was a success?"

"I suppose so," Akihiko sighed, brushing the strands of his hair back. "Yet if I had to be honest, I'd rather us not discuss the troubling matter."

That statement had caught the teen's attention. "W-Why?" Misaki inquired, his tone thoroughly concerned. "Did something happen while you were there, Master?"

Akihiko chuckled. "Of course not," he stated, waving his hand dismissively. "Silly boy, there's no need for you to be so concerned. I assure you, nothing happened out of the ordinary."

Misaki blinked. "Then why—?"

"Let's just say...I rather us not confabulate into much business matter right now," Akihiko disrupted, a hint of a smile tainting his features. "Believe me," the man continued, his voice taking a more gruffer tone. "There's _much_ more suitable needs to attend to."

The teen didn't miss that flirtatious edge hidden within that suggestive sentence.

For a moment, nothing but silence had claimed the entryway—and that honestly scared the boy. He needed to do something. He couldn't stand there and do nothing. Doing so would only remind the author about the _other_ benefit to this bet, and that was something he did NOT want to happen—at least...not yet.

"Well," the teen said, clapping his hands together as he avoided his Master's gaze. "If there's nothing more to say, I guess I can get started on—"

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered, his voice laced with dominance. "Look at me."

Unable to retaliate against his Master's orders, Misaki had found himself caught within that hypnotic gaze. Shivers transcended amongst his body as he met that piercing stare of his beloved, utterly helpless as they articulated the wicked promise of the wonderful things that were soon to come.

"Don't think this is over," the man whispered, the mere intensity of his liliaceous gaze seeming to drain the teen's spirit. ''I understand you have certain duties to uphold now, so do what you must, yet do not forget the 'services' you must assist me with later. You needn't worry, though." He assured, allowing a thread of menace within his tone. "I shall take full responsibility of your actions, and I shall start by wringing cries from that beloved throat of yours. Everything will be taken into account." He trailed on, his voice gradually sinking within the edge of darkness. "You will scream for me as I place my mark upon your body. You will do so until your voice is nothing more than a whisper...and that's when I'll take you, my sweet maid. I'll take you hard and deep until you'll utter nothing but sweet longings as I rightfully claim your body as mine.''

Misaki's cheeks flared from lewdness conceived within that statement. He could do nothing more than stand in place, interpreting the meaning of those indecent words. It was dizzying, disorienting, and he fights the surge of excitement that courses through him based off the naughty ambience the lingering words incorporate.

_No! _He tells himself, fighting the eagerness that swarmed throughout his body. _Don't fall for it, Misaki! Dammit, don't you fall for it! It's just words! Ignore them! Ignor—_

"Misaki," the man says, beckoning the kitten forward. "Come here."

The teen stood warily, rooted amongst the spot as he was unable to move.

Akihiko chuckled, amused. "You still deny me, my sweet pet?"

The teen was unable to answer, utterly flabbergasted as the terror held him into place.

Laughter escapes those lips once more, and Misaki swears it's like heaven dazzling his heartbeat into the bases of somersaults. "I suppose this means I'll have to take matters into my own hands, then."

He began striding towards the teen with dexterous, unhurried steps that belonged on a runway. Misaki watched, amazed at the effortless performance. He had a feeling that if the man truly wished it, he could have dashed across the entryway and been at his throat in seconds. Yet the author did no such thing. His movements were steady and precise, his aura graceful and compelling. Alternation ahead of him demanded his attention, and he catches a glimpse of that powerful, lean build lurking within that tuxedo.

Alongside the terror his mind inflicts, there is a deeper desire ringing fourth. A pull that makes him want to spring towards the man and trace his fingers across that herculean chest. Panic surges through him as he feels the lust claiming his heart. He desperately tries to fight it yet his struggles are futile: Akihiko's body was made for sin; made for him to unravel the shameful secrets lurking within his blissful heart. His heartbeat starts softly and builds. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _He remembers it from their last session: the time when the author's touch had sent bolts of the purest bliss knifing through his flesh, making him relish the ultimate concept of physical pleasure. He shivers in spite himself. Yes, he remembers...he remembers _everything_. He reminisces the time spent with the man that night and is horrified to discover the beating of his heart amplifying and pumping in time with the man's.

He takes a step back. Everything in his being tells him to flee, yet he doesn't dare turn away. Instead, he walks backwards a few steps, keeping a eye on his seductive predator that never falters that beastly smile.

"Are you running away from me, my sweet maid?" The guttural voice not only designated across the entryway, but inside the teen's mind as well, almost as if those words were his very own.

Misaki shakes his head. It takes every ounce of his power to turn away, but he does. Yet before he gets the chance to run away, an arm had yanked him into place until he caught sight of that mirthful gaze.

"_Tsk Tsk._ Lying, are we?" The man teased, not even bothering to hide the blatant lust that clouded amongst his features. "I suppose that's unfortunate...yet you needn't pester yourself for it," he ensured, placing his verbalizations on pause to stroke those reddened cheeks. "I'm sure you'll be more than willing to make it up for me later."

Embarrassment roared throughout Misaki's veins.

_Hentai!_ He thought, scrutinizing his face in utter discomfort. _Hentai Usagi!_

"Open your eyes, Misaki." The author said quietly.

Misaki could do nothing but obey. He did so, and the author was right _there_, his face close to his. He stifled the whimper that came fourth. The beauty this man possessed stunned his mind—it was too much, an excess he could never grow accustomed to.

Akihiko grinned wickedly. "Are you afraid, Misaki?" he teased playfully.

"N-No!" The teen said rather quickly, even to his standards. The man only smiled in response.

Before vocalizations could erupt, the author had lifted the boy's chin, turning it this way and that as he focused upon the delicate features his kitten possessed. Just as Misaki was about to utter a protest, that angelic face had suddenly inched towards his. His breathing hitched. He might have—should have—flinched away from his unexpected closeness, yet he was unable to move. Those violaceous eyes mesmerized him.

"How about now, then?" The man whispered intently.

Misaki wasn't able to answer, he could only gaze back stupidly. Without realizing it, he smelled the cool breath that lingered from the man. Sweet, delicious, the very scent made his mouth water. It was unlike anything else. Instinctively, unthinkingly, he leaned in closer, utterly captivated by that enticing fragrance.

An arrogant smirk had graced the man's lips. _Interesting. _He thought, staring hungrily at those plump lips. Wasting no time, he claimed the teen's trembling lips into a drugging kiss, absorbing his kitten's whimpering cries like pieces of a luscious fruit. He can taste his kitten's eagerness as if it were taffy on his tongue: sticky, sweet and heavenly in a way real sweets never are for him. He groans softly before curving his lips into a devilish smile.

"I can't wait to take you, my sweet maid," the author purred lasciviously, utterly enslaved by those addicting lips. He let out a fierce growl. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?" he hissed within that shivering earlobe. "I can see it in your eyes. You're begging me to stuff that ass of yours with blissful cock, aren't you?" He snarled out, his eyes hot and wild. He chuckled darkly. "Oh, the feeling's mutual, my cute pet. How I long to ram my dick within those lusciously tight walls of yours. You make me feel so _good_, boy. I can never get enough of you." he rasped, meeting his kitten's flushed gaze. "I'm not going to be gentle with you, tonight," the man continued, his voice rough with vivid desire. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, my sweet Misaki...and believe me, you're going to love every inch of it." He declares, claiming the teen's lips in a salacious kiss...

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder what's going to happen next? ;)**

**Lol. Forgive me for being a tease. :p I'm one of those writers who sees no point in revealing everything right away. After all, what **would **be the ****fun of getting straight to the point? **

**The next chapter should be posted up soon. Although I might write faster if I get some juicy reviews. ;) **

**Lol. Thank you guys for reading! Can't wait to hear from you all! ^^**


	2. Shameless Indecency

**Hello, my fellow readers! Welcome to the naughtiness of chapter two. ^^ Hopefully you all can enjoy this steamy new update. ;)**

**I apologize for re-uploading this. Something went wrong with the first draft I sent. :/ I apologize for this again. v_v**

* * *

Quivers cascaded down that lightsome body based off the blistering promise Akihiko had assured him.

"No..." he said in that feeble voice, hopelessly trying to ignore those explicit words. "I...I don't wanna hear anymore—"

Bewitching laughter erupted from that marvelous voice. "Don't you get it, Misaki? You are my maid, so you have no choice but to obey me." He grunted, licking his lips deliciously. "If I tell you that I want to fuck you, you spread your legs and do whatever you can with that delectable body of yours to satisfy me...and you will not stop until I say so. Do make myself clear, my sweet pet?"

Shameful pleasure designated the teen's heartbeat. "Of c-course, M-Master." He stuttered, casting his eyes downward. "It w-was very w-wrong of me to question y-you."

Naked triumph surged within those lilac eyes. "Good boy."

Relieved, the teen raised his head...only to see those beautiful orchids locked within his innocent gaze. Excitement coursed through every fiber of his body. Akihiko's gaze felt hot amongst his face. He felt so many things within it. So many things that one shouldn't be able to feel through a simple expression—power, confidence, eagerness, and most definitely lust. He felt the man running his fingertips amongst his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps blossoming within their wake. Akihiko smirked, amused with his tactics. He rested a hand upon the teen's cheek, tracing along the curve of the polished cheekbone. Misaki nestles against the hand, feeling that welcomed warmth seeping into his face.

Before he has time to think, the man's mouth is upon his. A blissful sigh escapes the teen's lips. Akihiko's kiss brings forth the remnant of another Misaki. One who has never denied his perverted companion. One who is not ashamed when his body thrills at the feel of those enthralling lips upon his. One who relishes the touch of those heavenly fingers brushing through the fabric of his costume. This Misaki surrenders to the concepts of physical pleasure rather than succumbing to the hesitance he's always known. The other side of him, the one that would deny these indecencies at all times, does no longer have control over his actions.

Without realizing it, he laces his arms amongst that powerful neck, desperately trying to secure himself within that lingering presence. He's scared, worried that he might succumb to his Master's advances and the pleasure Akihiko provides. That can't happen; Misaki won't allow it. Yet acting amongst these decisions are a lot harder than it seems, since the author's skills are beyond compare and almost impossible not to give in to.

Misaki knew he had to do something before the author ravaged him completely.

"M-master, we can't do this now!" he protested, placing his hands upon that broad chest, "I have chores to take care of. Please let me go so I can prepare dinner for you."

Akihiko clicked his tongue, not looking too willing to release his adorable maid and let him escape, but reluctantly retracted his arms and stepped away. "All right then," he said, a sigh accompanying his words, "but once you have finished cooking, I'm going to have my way with you; mark my words.''

For a moment, Misaki thinks he'll become lost within those eyes. That'll he'll drown and drown into the sea of gorgeous violet until he no longer wishes to find his way back. But then those words drift their way back to him: _Once you have finished cooking...I'm going to have my way with you._

Emotions flared throughout the regions of his body. "Yes," Misaki whispered, the blush evident amongst his cheeks. He is breathing hard, though this time from something far more complex than embarrassment. "Whatever you want. Use me in every way you see fit. Cover me in marks...let the world know that I belong to you."

Booming laughter erupted from those sweet lips. "You're being quite shameless, my sweet pet."

"I guess," Misaki said quietly, tracing his fingers against that flawless chest. "But you seem to like it, don't you...Master?"

Akihiko's breath hitched as he regarded the teen hungrily. "You enjoy tempting me, don't you?"

"No," the teen uttered simply, meeting the stare within those fiery eyes. "I'm just pointing out the factors you seem to enjoy."

Desire trickled through the man, melting over him like heated chocolate. Unable to help it, his body shimmered in motion. He pulled the boy into his arms, and claimed his lips in a hot searing kiss. When their lips smashed together, the author felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way those lips synced with his. His mouth was so warm, the caress of those lips were softer than anything he could have imagined. A blissful groan abandoned that powerful built. These mere kisses were his salvation and torment. He lived for them and would gladly perish with the memory of them lingering upon his lips.

Energy blazed through the teen like lightening. His sense of who was vanished as he clung to the man, his knees too weak to support himself. When their lips connected, his body and soul responded, intense and appetizing. He felt completely exposed, yet the vulnerability thrilled him. He tangled both his hands into that silverly strand of hair, utterly dazzled by its softness. The author groaned then gently nibbled at the corners of his maid's mouth, drawing juicy moans in response. He then slipped his tongue between the boy's lips, exploring that nectarous cavern with excruciating slowness.

His hands traveled down the length of Misaki's body, yet it doesn't feel wrong for the teen. It doesn't feel scandalous or embarrassing. They shower each other with kisses of every imaginable variety, from the tender to those so passionate they steal Misaki's breath and cause Akihiko to pull away to compose himself. Finally through some unspoken cue, they stop.

"Go, now," the author whispered, his voice gruff with need. "Attend to the duties that's expected of you. Yet do not forget the services you must assist with me later."

The power conceived within that statement bristled naughtiness at every wake. Shivers transcended down Misaki's frame, seeping pleasure into every part of him. Although the demand rakes indecency, the teen doesn't find himself embarrassed. In fact, the blood within him seems to rush with fervor throughout his veins, and though he's anxious about their later "activities", he also feels a tremendous sense of longing. As if, for the first time this evening, he's awaiting to commence the role the man has blissfully assigned to him.

"Of course," Misaki breathed, stepping away from his Master's powerful frame. "I haven't forgotten. Thank you for allowing me to attend to my duties, sir." He paused, lowering his body into a submissive bow, the author had to bite back a smirk. "I'll be looking forward to serving you later."

And with that, he swept past the man, utterly glad he wasn't able to hear his fiery heartbeat.

* * *

**You guys didn't think I'd just hand the smut over, did you? ;p**

***Laughs* I know...I'm horrible tease! xD You must forgive me for displaying that quality. I just love the suspense too much! :P **

**The final chapter should be posted somewhat soon. And if you all want to know what happens next...you know what to do. ;)**

**Thank you very much for reading. I appreciate the support. ^^ Can't wait to hear from you all! ^_~)/**


	3. Ravishing Thirst

**Hello, my fellow perverts. ;) Welcome to the blissfulness of chapter three. I do hope you guys enjoy this one...I sure did. ;) Lol.**

* * *

Despite the impending dangers at hand, preparing dinner isn't as wearisome as Misaki first thought it'd be. Whether due to their famished hunger or the awareness of their ensuing game, the couple was enclosed amongst the pleasant silence, with only occasional eruptions as the teen assembled supper. Akihiko watched, fascinated as his maid dexterously set to work. Yet despite the factors that enveloped his kitten's culinary talent, he found himself caring very little. Instead of paying attention to Misaki's cooking skills, his eyes were fixed on the boy's delectable backside.

Misaki had no idea how delicious he looked to Akihiko. Whenever he bent down to grab some ingredients, the skirt he was wearing would ride up, gracing Akihiko with that lovely view of his practically bare ass.

Soon enough, Misaki caught the pervert staring at him. The glare he would give Akihiko for witnessing this, coupled with the blush dusting his cheeks made him utterly adorable in the man's eyes. Akihiko knew it was shameful to be behaving in such a way, yet he couldn't get himself to care about it. Besides, it was easy to tell from Misaki's reactions that he was enjoying it as well. Akihiko grinned wickedly. Just the revelation of that luscious flesh designated combustion that scampered throughout his powerful built. Pieces of bewilderment shrouded his very thoughts. Just what was wrong with him? He could hardly marvel at the boy without wanting to possess his youthful frame.

Akihiko always prided himself on being a man who was constantly in control, but as soon as Misaki bent down again the author could barely hold back the groan that was threatening to leave him. It was Misaki—and only Misaki—who could make him lose that control and give in to his most primal and animalistic desires. Although Akihiko was aware of this 'problem', it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Swarms of emotion galloped throughout the teen. The first one being anger: how dare this pervert subject him to this kind of harassment! What the fuck was wrong with him?! The author may have been the victor of their abiding bet, yet that still didn't give him the right to ogle at him like he was a piece of meat! It utterly infuriated him when the author was acting like this. He wanted to go up and slap the man! It would definitely serve him right! Yet despite the seething anger that rung forth, he couldn't deny the second emotion: excitement. He would never admit it, yet it secretly thrilled him when those eyes were raked upon his frame. It birthed the blissful unknown: the naughty characteristics he never knew he had. It was scary to think about...yet he never dwelled on it for very long. He would always feel that heavenly thump cascading his racing heartbeat, erupting his mind within that ravishing utopia.

Naturally, Akihiko knew exactly what was going on inside of his kitten's head and decided to use that knowledge for his own entertainment.

"Oh Misaki, you're just too cruel," the author purred teasingly, "You have me waiting here, restraining myself, and yet you're moving around so sexily. I feel like you're torturing me on purpose."

"Baka Usagi! I'm doing no such thing...and where the hell did you even get that idea from anyway?!"

"It's obvious with the way you're constantly bending over to show off that delicious ass of yours."

"P-Pervert!" The teen piped, stirring the broth a bit more harsher than necessary. "You see? This is why I can't stand you!"

Akihiko could barely contain his amusement. His chuckle filled the space between them, delighting the teen. He liked the sound of it, raucous and unrestrained. Akihiko's laughter was delicious, instantly replacing the irritation for desire as it bubbled low within his belly.

"If you really can't stand me, why is your body language telling me how much you want me to ravage you?" Akihiko asked, cocking an eyebrow as a smirk played on his lips.

"Stop making things up already!"

"I'm not, Misaki." Lavender eyes stared at the boy alluringly. "Lying to me isn't going to work, as I already know what you want me to do. The way you're moving those hips is clearly an invitation to touch you."

Misaki's face grew beet red as he bit his lip, trying to still his own arousal. "B-Back off!" he stuttered, "I'm not going to let you spoil the food, so don't you dare try and drag me out the kitchen!"

"We could always just do it here," Akihiko hinted in a husky voice.

"Not while I'm making dinner!" Misaki retorted. "Sheesh, you're the worst. The food's almost ready, so shut-up and let me cook dammit!"

Another chortle escapes the man's lips. "Whatever you say, my sweet Misaki."

The teen rolled his eyes at the absurdity conceived within that statement. How the man managed to accomplish so much with that particular mindset was beyond him. It wasn't long before the meal at hand was finally finished. Misaki brought the pot with Sukiyaki to the table, along with a bottle of fine red wine. He wasn't much of a drinker himself, but Akihiko had insisted that some wine would go well with a such popular one-pot dish.

With the food ready on the dining table, Akihiko and Misaki had sat down across from each other. Avoiding his Master's gaze, Misaki began to eat his meal and quickly discovered just how hungry he truly was. He hadn't noticed it before, mainly because he'd been too busy scolding the author for being a pervert.

Eventually, it came to Misaki's attention that he was making rather loud slurping noises. Embarrassed by this, he blushed and looked up at Akihiko to see whether the man was looking at him disapprovingly or not. The latter's eyes were indeed fixed on him, but it was impossible to read his Master's mind.

"Aha...ahahaha," Misaki laughed nervously, "Uhm, sorry about that."

Akihiko chuckled and played with his chopsticks. "Don't worry about it," he replied, "It was cute."

"N-no it isn't..." The color of Misaki's face turned to a warmer shade of red. Although he knew that Akihiko was being honest, he couldn't simply accept that compliment. His pride wouldn't allow him to be okay with being called ''cute''. He was a man after all.

The author playfully rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you insist on being stubborn." He said quietly, picking up a piece of beef. "You should accept the compliments I give you."

"Baka," the teen mumbled, glaring at his rabbit's flirtatious stare. "I would never do such a thing!"

Akihiko flashed a wicked grin. "I can see that," he rumbled, carefully bringing that hot meat into his mouth. He groaned blissfully as he took the first bite. "This is delicious," he breathed, licking his lips as the texture melts into his mouth with luxurious richness.

Misaki's heart danced from the veracity within that statement. He could hardly contain the riotous feelings scampering throughout his mind—yet then again, it could have the aftermaths of that wine. He watched as the man devoured everything upon his plate, leaving no room for leftovers. The teen smiled softly. _Baka Usagi, _he thought. _You're just too greedy for your own good. _He lets his gaze linger upon that restless mouth, and for a moment, his thoughts momentarily abandoned him. Just the memory of that luscious mouth at work designates the lustful fires he longed to extricate. That mouth, that blissful, saporous mouth has been on him...every part of him. He squirms uncomfortably in his chair as the memories begin to escalate, drowning him more into that everlasting heat.

Curious, the man glances up at his lover and Misaki flushes at the sight. He'd been too focused on his food to see what the teen was doing, but his kitten's flustered face is a significant clue.

"I'd give anything to know what you're thinking right now," he whispered hotly. Teasing Misaki has always been amongst his greatest joys.

"I-I wasn't doing anything!"

"So you say, but the look in your eyes is telling me differently." Akihiko purred playfully as he continued. "Were you fantasizing about me just now?"

"Of course not!" the teen bellowed, fighting the quivers that threatened to burglarize his physique. "I would never do something like that!"

"Liar." Akihiko's voice is a growl. It slithered toward the boy until he felt the words themselves crawling amongst his skin. "You naughty little liar."

"Hentai!" Misaki had asserted, hopelessly striving to overlook that indecorous remark. "Don't...say those kind of things!"

The author's smile turned faintly savage. "And why can't I voice those kinds of opinions?"

Crimson blossomed onto the teen's cheeks. "B-Because," he stuttered, flickering his eyes downward. "It's not mannerly—!"

"Misaki."

The teen doesn't want to gaze up at the sound of his name, but his eyes are inexorably drawn to the man's. His voice is a command the teen cannot ignore, though it is as gentle as the breeze. "Enough of these fruitless disputes. Enough of these hindering distractions. I want you. I've wanted you the moment I'd walked through that door, seeing you flaunt around in that sexy outfit. And right now, I know you want me, Misaki."

Misaki's feisty resistance dissolved almost rapidly based from the lewdness conceived within that assertion. Pleasure encased the wondrous movements of his galloping heartbeat. Damn Usagi and his perverted tongue! Damn him to the fiery pits of fucking hell! How could he say such provocative things and expected him _not _to be affected?! Animosity flared throughout his regions. Baka Usagi! He just wasn't playing fair! He wanted to curse the man out more than anything, yet...he couldn't help but process those enthralling words. His nerves were running wildly, inducing the feelings of lust and painful longing. He couldn't do anything but pacify the evident embers inside him, for the glimmering heat trailed suggestiveness at every wake.

"Still with me?" The author teased, his voice rich, warm and seductive. He takes a sip of his wine, his erogenous gaze still locked upon the teen.

Tremors of pleasure scamper down Misaki's spine. "But...dinner." His voice is small, pathetic.

Akihiko shot the boy a look that was purely predatory. "Right now, Misaki, I couldn't give a fuck about our food. What I do give a fuck about is fucking you."

"D-Don't be so vulgar!" Misaki sputtered, "This isn't the time to be talking about that."

"You just don't understand, do you?" Akihiko asked, laughter accompanying his words, "If I feel like it's time for dirty talk, then it is time. As your master, that is up to me to decide and you can argue with it whatever you want, but I won't allow you to disobey me...unless you want me to punish you."

The confidence of that statement made Misaki understand that there was no room for negotiation. A maid was supposed to serve their master loyally without questioning his orders and he was a bit scared of whatever punishment Akihiko had in mind. Still, he wanted to try and evade his fate a little longer.

"Could you at least wait until I've done the dishes and cleaned the kitchen?"

"No," Akihiko replied curtly, "I have waited for too long already."

"C-Come on, I can't leave it like this! I promise I'll do whatever you want if you just let me finish my chores. Really, I'll do anything once I'm done."

Long fingers intertwined as Akihiko gazed at his sweet kitten, imagining the many erotic acts Misaki could perform if he accepted the offer. Since it was a promise, the maid would have to do what Akihiko asked of him, no matter how dirty or outrageous it was. Needless to say, it was too tempting for him to refuse.

With the corners of his lips curving upwards, he gave a small, quick nod. "All right, I'll give you a few minutes to take care of everything and after that..." He paused momentarily for a dramatic effect before saying, "...after that you will have to grant my every wish. I won't allow you to break your promise to me."

Slowly, the teen nodded. "Yes," he breathed, trying to calm the raging gratification that erupted within him as those words established an unbreakable vow.

The author's smile was triumphant. "I'm glad we could come to this proper agreement."

Nothing more was said amongst the table, and the couple continued to eat within the sweltering silence. It wasn't long before their meal at hand was finally finished. Misaki stood up, collected the dirty dishes, and walked over to the sink to wash the remaining mess. He knew those eyes were raking upon him, but he chose to ignore their excessiveness. He was probably being silly, yet he couldn't help these troublesome feelings—for he had enough to deal with already!

And so, he continued cleansing the dishes that lingered at hand. Eventually, the dishes were done and all that was left was clearing the counters. Although there wasn't much chores, Misaki found himself tidying every possible thing he could get his hands on. The action itself was unreasonable, but he wasn't ready to face the wrath of his Master yet. Despite his hesitance, he completed his duties swiftly yet efficiently. He knew it wouldn't be wise to evade the man, so he sanitized the stations as quickly as he could.

Ultimately, he finished the duties expected of him and turned to face the man. His insides melt to sweet nothingness as that smile flickered across that handsome face. His heart leaped into mouth. The author is without a doubt, the most beautiful man amongst this planet. Too beautiful from the normal folks he's come across, too beautiful for him. Just the thought he's able to mesmerize this man sends a glorious thrill throughout his nerves, rendering him speechless in every wake. Akihiko then rose from his chair and walked over to the boy.

The unhurried manner with which he approached does nothing to decrease Misaki's fear. His very leisure terrified the teen, as though he was so sure of his eventual triumph that he didn't need to rush.

He stepped closer still, stopping a foot in front of the teen, his eyes boring into his. The bet, that lingering promise...they all fade as that seductive voice wormed its way into Misaki's veins, the words expanding within a provocative purr. "It seems we've reached a standstill."

Misaki could do nothing but stare, scorching averseness traveling amongst his frame. The author chuckled.

"I was most satisfied with your meal, though I must admit I'm not as sated as I like to be." He teased, his eyes traveling towards Misaki's lips before approaching the place where the ribbon amongst the costume ties near his delectable collarbone.

"Is that so?" Misaki asked, doing his best to evade the hungry stare that was lurking within those violaceous orbs.

A trace of a smile lifts the corner of Akihiko's mouth. "Obviously, Misaki."

Misaki's cheeks flushed the color of scarlet. The author finds himself laughing yet again.

Akihiko encased his arms around the boy, pulling that subtle frame close to him, though the clothing between them does little to dampen to the rush of blood rapturing his growing erection. He ran his fingers through the smoothness of that face before tilting the head upward, forcing the boy to meet his stare.

"Are you finished with your duties at hand?"

It's a simple question, yet the gratification of that voice raised the hair upon Misaki's arms. It is a voice of one that knowingly ignites the deeper desires ringing fourth.

Terror ensnared the teen's heart. "Yes...n-no...I...I mean..." His voice weakened as the man kissed his cheek before pursuing the tender skin down the bases of his throat.

"Make up your mind, my sweet pet." The author whispered, relishing the delicious shiver that raced up his kitten's spine.

Eagerness clouded the teen as he pressed himself into that powerful built. Despite the terror that's crawling through him, he doesn't want the man to leave. Not now. Desire, thick and hot, pools within his belly. The feeling is beyond exquisite, conceiving the ravishing thirst that's bursting throughout the deepest parts of him.

"Yes," Misaki whimpered, his voice no more than heated whisper. "They're done."

A wicked smirk found its way to Akihiko's face before he forced his lips upon Misaki's, claiming them in a sweltering kiss. His lips massage the other's, and it doesn't take long for his kitten to respond and welcome him. Misaki moaned as that tongue slipped between his lips, and he is lost within the heat of their kiss as the kitchen tilts beneath him. His hands come up as though they have a mind of their own, stroking that muscular chest until he wishes there was no dress shirt, no clothing that separated their fevered skin. Everything falls away as they propel themselves within that celestial liveliness, and for a moment, the teen lost all sense of self as he fell deeper into that realm of ecstasy. Nothing else mattered to him...nothing but the press of that body against his.

Then—all too soon—the author pulled away with a soft groan, standing upright. He gazed down at the boy, his eyes vicious, lustful...hypnotic. The teen doesn't have time to process the growing danger he's in because his eyes can't seem to leave the man. He is mesmerized...for watching the man is how one would feel when contemplating a dangerous predator, awed yet waiting for them to strike. Akihiko's breath came hard and fast before a devilish smile flickered before his handsome face, Misaki relishes the very sight.

"Then I suggest you come with me," the man purred, his eyes alive with ferocious excitement. "I have much more suitable things for you to attend to."

* * *

**It seems things are getting much more steamier...I like that. ;) **

**Muahahaha. I apologize for sudden ending. It just seemed so...appropriate for this tale! xD **

**The final chapter should be posted sometime within the future. I promise I'll make it extra spicy. ;)**

**Until then, I'll look forward to your reviews. ^^ Thank you guys for reading! ^_~)/**


	4. Sinful Paradise

**Hello, my yaoi fanatics! Welcome to the sinfulness of chapter four. For some reason...I feel a lot of you guys will be mad at me when this chapter ends. ^^;;**

* * *

Salacity inveigled the teen's heart as he deliciously absorbed those suggestive words. Oh, how he wishes to be entangled within that sinful world of paradise...how he wished it were so! He was tired of capitulating to his meddlesome fears; they often held back the longings he desperately yearned to extricate. He wanted to encase himself within that powerful aura his lover had seemed to designate. It fueled the savage fires within him...and he wanted nothing more than to succumb to that blistering wave of intoxicating thirst. Yet despite the shameless thoughts raking through him, he momentarily ignored their savory goodness. It wasn't wise to think such things, he needed to focus more on evading the situation at hand.

"Master," Misaki panted, the flush still evident amongst his cheeks. "W...we need to stop this! I ca—"

"As I recall," the man mused, his eyes alight with mischief. "We had a deal...or are you going back on your word?"

"No!" Misaki ululated, casting his gaze downward as he shook his head frantically. "N...Never."

Akihiko's mouth curled into a ravishing smirk. "Then would you care to explain the reasoning of your particular...behavior?"

Before the teen could respond, the author had tilted his head upwards—forcing him to meet that lascivious stare. From the wintry touch those hands incorporated, an electric rush trembled throughout Misaki's spine, filling him with tingling pleasure. He could barely hold back the passion as it serenaded his nerves, and crashed through him like a raging flood. He was falling...falling into that sinful, destructive paradise. Oh, how he wanted to yield into those strenuous arms...for he was sure the outcome would be much more gratifying.

_No!_ His mind shouted, fighting the greed that ravaged his sense of reasoning. _Have control!_

Gasping in breathless denial, Misaki tore his eyes from that beguiling gaze. "Usagi-san," he chuffed, tightening his hold upon that loosened shirt. "Please...let me leave! I promise I'll come back...I just need a few minutes to myself."

Although the author was tempted to refuse, he hastily thought better of the decision. He may have been famished with sexual longing, yet he wouldn't deny his kitten the simplest of needs. That would be cruel—even for him. Reluctantly, he granted his maid's request. Yet before his kitten could escape, he pulled him in for one last blistering kiss. Desire exploded throughout their bodies, rendering them motionless as they enslaved themselves to that feverous obligation. Misaki moaned, knotting his hands into that hair, yanking it, hard. The author groaned in response, a low sexy sound in the back of his throat that vibrated the deepest parts of the teen. Akihiko drifted his hands down, bringing them toward the top of Misaki's thigh, his fingers digging into that delicious flesh.

Misaki's heart raced as those fingers trailed through his shivering flesh...oh, how his body needed this.

Before their kisses escalated any further, the author had pulled away, panting. His eyes were glistening with hunger, detonating the singing blood that pounded the teen's heartbeat. Slowly, the man had lowered his lips towards Misaki's ear and whispered, "I will make you scream for me tonight." A shiver raced down the length of Misaki's frame, and he felt that unmistakable tingle within his lower regions as he grew harder from the man.

Smirking, the author took his kitten's hand and brought it towards his lips, kissing the knuckles tenderly, those scorching eyes of his locked within that innocent gaze.

"Don't take too long," he droned, his voice filled of vivid longing. "I'm still in need of that luscious flesh."

Misaki's stomach curled at the thought. "Y-Yes M-Master," he dribbled, bowing slowly. "I promise I won't be too long...I apologize for being so difficult."

The author chuckled, his eyes teasing. "Difficult doesn't even begin to describe the discipline I must use when I'm with you, Misaki."

Misaki blushed, finding joyous pleasure in the effort it takes for the man to maintain his strict control. He mumbled something inaudible before turning his back upon the man, franticly attempting to ignore the searing hunger that was formulating within his belly. Akihiko watched the boy, hungrily staring at that tempting behind. Unable to help himself, he swatted the plump bottom, loving the way it jiggled. The teen yelped, but continued walking, determined to make his desired destination.

"Hurry up...Takahashi-kun," the man said softly, his voice laced in utter covetousness.

The maid cannot help the visible flutter that transcended amongst his body at the startling honorific to his name. Nodding, he picked up his pace and wandered upstairs to their bedroom. As he shutted the door behind him, he immediately sunk onto the floor, putting his head within his hands.

Argh! What the hell was wrong with him?! He couldn't _believe_ he was getting caught up in this kinky shit! Didn't he have any boundaries at all?! Just what was happening to him? He was turning into such a degenerate_ freak_! He sighed almost instantly when thinking that. No, that wasn't the reason. He was just saying these things because he wasn't used to this side of him. Deep down, he knew rather liked this twisted shit the man had set up for them. He could deny it all he wanted...yet that still didn't change the truth. Whatever his deductions, he knew he was still innocent—it was the man who was the fucking pervert! Only he could come up with this shit. These negative thoughts clouded him, yet he knew he didn't want any other alternative.

This was where he wanted to be.

With that comforting thought in mind, he stood up and reached for the door. As he descended down the stairs and reached the living room, a thousand butterflies had stretched their wings and fluttered erratically within his stomach. Why was he so nervous? He knew what he was getting himself into...so why he was he concerned now? Perhaps it was _because_ of the situation...after all, he knew he wanted this—there was no point even denying that anymore.

Hot lust clenched his heart. _No_, he whined within his thoughts. _Not now._ Quickly, he tried to will away sinful fire burning within his belly, to clear his head of the desire-fueled fog that has settled there.

As he entered the common room, he indulged himself a quick glimpse at his lingering rabbit, and his heart almost lurched to a stop.

Akihiko was sitting amongst the living room couch, his aura abstruse and compelling. The tuxedo he was wearing was long gone. In its place he wore a loosened white linen shirt, black slacks with no socks and shoes. His hair was tousled and unkempt, yet it looked as though he's stepped out of the pages of an illustrious magazine. Those eyes of his were burning...no doubt thinking of all the things he wanted to do to that slim body. At the sight of this, Misaki felt that delicious pull. His blood was pounding throughout his frame, thick and heavy with salacious yearning.

"D...Don't look at me like that!" He was caught within the tide of those beautiful eyes, unable to dissolve the desire lurking within his voice.

The passion within the author's gaze is a reflection of the teen's own. "Can I not look at you for the simple pleasure of doing so..._Misaki_?"

Misaki looked away, the blush staining his cheeks. "Hentai! Stop saying things like that!"

The man said nothing at that remark, he merely patted the seat next to him. "Come," he verbalized, his voice thick with longing.

Obediently, the boy went to him—crossing the few feet that lied between them before dropping next to him amongst the comfortable cushions.

"Closer." He spoke the word so softly that the teen nearly strained to hear him.

Moving toward the man, Misaki stopped when his face was a few inches from Akihiko.

"Closer still," the man says.

Blushing, the teen moved until their lips were but an inch apart. "H-Here?"

Akihiko's smile was dangerous. "That will do." He reached for the boy, lifting that face to meet his bewitching gaze. "You know, Misaki...even if you protest, I honestly cannot keep my eyes off you."

He lowered his mouth upon the teen, his lips soft before sliding them towards the sensitive skin of that heavenly neck. Misaki tilted his head back, fighting to suppress the moan that wanted to escape his throat.

"What..._ahhh_...what is it with you and these confessions?!" Misaki gasped, quivering frantically from the author's engrossed mouth.

A chuckle formulated against the teen's skin. "You already know the answer to that, my sweet maid." His lips continued their spiraling journey, making their way towards the soft spot at the center of Misaki's collarbone. "You're just too precious. I simply can never tire of your intoxicating fragrance. Every time you look at me with those vivid eyes, I just want to drench you in my seed."

Misaki's body is afire, lit from within by the spark of that seductive mouth and the soft words spoken within that coarse whisper. He swallowed convulsively, and the prolonging ache that's been bothering him all evening is suddenly roaring, raw and wanting. A blissful cry escaped his throat as that tongue persisted the torture, drowning him in the utter essence of pleasure. Passion trammeled its claws around the teen's heart. How he loved that wondrous tongue...he wished it covered every part of him. Only this man could soothe this troubling ache, could calm this roaring, salivating beast that burned within him.

The author grabbed his hips, pressing his fingers into the fragile material of that sexy costume—earning a libidinous mewl in response. He continued these actions until he was suddenly peering up at the teen through his long lashes, grinning his most salacious grin as he drunk in every detail of that blushing face. Misaki could do nothing but stare, his heart pounding, his blood pumping, not able to move a muscle as those eyes paralyzed his essence of well-being.

Suddenly, there was no distraction. It was just the two of them, encased within their own world of distinctive vivacity. Akihiko placed his mouth over Misaki's demandingly, not letting a single breath escape from the younger's mouth. His tongue fought its way into Misaki's delicious mouth, exploring the inside avidly, and the poor kitten didn't have the will nor the strength to deny him.

Passion, magic, and need blazed between them, burning away all the teen's reservations. The longing that had been building within him had shattered in a firestorm of heat as the power flooded his senses and burned away his rational thinking.

The lovers broke apart as Akihiko pulled back, ignoring the mewl his little maid emitted. Misaki was unable to bite back those sounds; he was too intoxicated to hide how much he craved that wonderful passion. As he looked into those distinctive volumes of lustful violet, all his thoughts had shattered into a faraway distance.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered most seductively, "Seeing you in that outfit just makes me want to take you right now. Yet what I love even more is for you to show me what's underneath that costume."

"No, I don't—"

"Don't you remember the pact we agreed on?" the man hindered, a cruel smile flickering before his lips. "I told you before—I won't allow you to break your promise to me. Besides, I haven't properly punished you for the little stunt you pulled within the kitchen, and I think a little strip tease sounds like a reasonable price."

"But I wasn't trying to tease you!" Misaki pleaded, "I was only just—"

"Oh please, Misaki," the author chuckled, rolling his eyes. "There's really no need to lie to me as I already know exactly what you were doing back there. Not that I didn't like it; as a matter of fact, I rather enjoyed that erotic little show of yours."

"I told you I wasn't doing anything of the sort!" Misaki protested, yet deep down he knew it was pointless. The more he argued, the more embarrassing his so-called "punishment" became.

"No more lying," Akihiko said, "I want you to tell me the truth."

"I'm speaking the truth, you idiot!"

Akihiko remained silent, nodding as if to say that he believed Misaki. The latter felt relief wash over him at the man's acceptance, but it was short-lived when he noticed a seductive grin adorning that sexy face. He could only guess that he had gotten himself into a distinctly dangerous situation.

"Then why don't you give me that little 'show' I mentioned?" Akihiko asked, eyeing his maid hungrily, "I could use some entertainment right now and a strip tease sounds absolutely marvelous."

Green eyes stared at the man in horror, widening as the words were progressed by Misaki's mind. _No way!_ a voice in his head yelled, _That's way to_—Yet the thoughts were cut off when Misaki realized he didn't have a choice on the matter, nor was the man planning on giving him one.

Defeated, Misaki rose from the couch to satisfy his Master's needs. As he stood in front of the man, a collection of panicked thoughts infiltrated the teen's mind. What was the author thinking? There was no way he could ever do something as embarrassing as this! Akihiko knew he was often hesitant when it came to sexual matters...so why was he even suggesting such raunchy nonsense? He wanted to vocalize these formulations, yet the one glimpse from the man had pierced his chain of thought.

The author gazed at him darkly, raking those eyes upon him as though he were already undressing him, and satisfaction coursed through the teen as he witnessed that carnal appraisal. Despite the man's perverseness, Misaki could not help but adore that provocative affection. He just loved the glistening darkness that always seemed to infiltrate those blistering eyes.

He often asked himself how he managed such a catch. The author was mesmerizing beyond reason—he practically turned heads wherever he went. How could someone as normal as him ever designate the attention of such beauty? It totally overwhelmed him at times! Yet it made him feel so powerful...that this alluring man wanted him. He couldn't stop the happiness that burglarized his heart, but within his mind, doubt was conceived.

Misaki knew that Akihiko had way more experience than him and the task of pleasuring him was frightening. Although the man hardly complained about his sexual skills, Misaki felt like he couldn't do the things to satisfy him. His lack of confidence got the better of him, causing him to bow his head in shame to avoid his Master's piercing gaze.

Taking note of the boy's worries, Akihiko emitted a loud sigh.

"Enough with the sulking," he said impatiently, "You're a beautiful being, Misaki, the whole package. Don't hang your head like you're ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and it's truly a pleasure to stand here and gaze at you."

Hearing that confession made Misaki's heart swell, the words so touching that he caught himself smiling. However the enraptured feelings overtaking him didn't last long as the author captured him within that starving gaze.

"Strip for me," the man whispered, his eyes glowing with feral intensity.

Misaki's body flared to life, every nerve within him singing softly, the electricity charging throughout him like delicious static. Slowly, he pulled down the silky strands, revealing the smooth, delicious exposure of his tanned chest. Akihiko's mouth curled into a ravishing smile, his expression triumphant. The teen swallowed, yet didn't do anything more as he slipped the sensual thong off, letting them fall to his ankles as he stepped out of them, surprised by his grace.

He wanted to unloosen the outfit completely, yet before he could manage it, the man had ordered him to stop.

"B-But Master," the teen explained, his voice going painfully low. "I haven't finished! I still need to—"

"I'm quite satisfied with the displayment I see now," the author rumbled, his eyes never leaving the boy's indecent exposure.

Misaki flushed lightly, averting his gaze from the man. "Baka."

The author ignored him, casting his sight upon that tempting frame. He couldn't cease the lust that breached his heart. A maid was supposed to be orderly; the very definition of proper itself...and just the sight of this indecorous frame ushered smugness throughout the deepest part of his regions.

He groaned shamelessly. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

Very deliberately, Misaki shook his head—although it did nothing to stop the delicious pulsing. The immodesty lurking within that statement circled beneath his skin and fired into his bloodstream, heating everything in its path.

A chortle formulated between those attractive lips. "Oh, I think you do, my sweet maid. I think you deliberately try to drive me wild."

Misaki's breath hitched. "I drive you wild?"

"In all things, my cute pet. You intoxicate me. I can never my quench my thirst of you."

Quivers licked the teen's lightsome frame, spreading across his skin like a lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. Who knew he could die a blissful death based on the beauty incorporated within those mellifluous words? He never would have imagined it...yet he didn't mind that pleasant end. The lingering allurement of that remark conceived a melting glow that traveled like honey through his veins. The author witnessed that gratifying effect and laughed spontaneously, his aura succumbing into the welcoming darkness.

"Touch yourself." The author commanded, his tone filled with sensual promise.

Unable to resist the spiraling sultriness encased within that provocative purr, the brunet embraced his Master's amorous request. He ran his hand upon his chest, starting at the navel before ending at his right nipple, teasing it mercilessly. An adorable whine sprouted from his throat but he paid it no mind, he simply continued the blissful actions upon his chest. Akihiko swallowed audibly, his mouth watering at the sight.

Misaki persisted his rousing activities, unable to stop as the pleasure latched on to him like a magnet. His hands started to spiral downward, starting at the left side of his hip before caressing the inside of his right thigh. The author's pants started to tighten at that point, and it took all his self-control not to get up from the couch and fuck the boy where he stood.

The brunet stroked himself at every angle, but failed to touch the one place the author desperately wanted him to fondle. Akihito gritted his teeth in frustration, the boy was definitely driving him crazy. The sounds his kitten emitted was music to ears, he groaned heartily. His maid was teasing him with those delectable sounds! How he wanted to hear more...

A lustful grin formulated at the very thought.

"Lower," the author breathed, breaking the teen out of his trace. "Touch yourself lower for me."

Misaki flushed from those suggestive words, unable to believe his Master's boldness.

"Master," the maid moaned, still high from his sensual deeds. "I don't think I can—"

"There's no need to get all shy on me now, pet," the novelist crooned, flashing that wicked smile. "I'm sure that's not what we both want. Besides, all that flustering just delays me that luscious performance—and I'm dying to see this act of yours." He licked his lips, and Misaki had an image of an animal getting ready to devour its prey.

Having no choice but to obey his Master's needs, Misaki slid his hand down until it reached his privates, and nothing but a designating cry spiraled fourth. The author chuckled ravishingly. How exciting it was to be able to witness this—to see that flustered face climbing to its ultimate high...oh, his kitten was so cute.

"_Ahhh_..." Misaki cried, drunk under the circling spell of his moving hand. "_Mmm...ngh! Usagi-san!"_

It was amazing how the simple actions of masturbation had managed to drive the man to the brink of no return. The boy was so tempting...he couldn't take his eyes off that sexy body. Just the sight those hands raking over that delicious erection...the author couldn't help but groan at the sight. The teen had no idea how much he dazzled the man with those sweltering movements. It drove him insane to witness that lightsome frame succumbing to the rhythm of primal need...those hips swaying sexily to the coursing pleasure—oh, how he ached to touch those captivating hips...

The author was struggling to control himself as sinful needs blazed through him. He uttered a curse. This was one of the reasons he desperately wanted to keep the teen to himself—for the boy was a magnet for hungry eyes, and he did not like anyone looking at his kitten in such a way.

"_Ohhh..._" the teen mewled, spiraling his body into that blissful heaven. "_Ha...mph!_"

Akihiko showcased that beastly smile. "Yes, Misaki, let me hear you."

Misaki wanted to tell his Master off, but he was too intoxicated, sinking deeper and deeper into the realm of ecstasy. As those gorgeous eyes raked over his body, the pleasure intensified even more. He loved that feeling, not wanting it to end.

Of course that was no secret to Akihiko, and the latter continued to tease his maid mercilessly. Misaki flushed from the explicit vocabulary his Master was using. He desperately tried to overcome those hot words, but his heart was pounding, his pulse haywire, as that scorching desire pumped right through him.

"Oh, Misaki," the man breathed, his eyes traveling eagerly amongst that body. "You're just too much for me."

Unable to handle the overwhelming sensations, Misaki came long and hard, white threads of semen hitting the wooden floor beneath him. He needed a moment or two the come down from his blissful high, only to be embarrassed by his own indecent actions.

Akihiko chuckled from the amusing sight. "Well, aren't you the wanton little creature? I had no idea you possessed such a side to you."

The sweltering blush had risen across that delicate face once more. "B-Baka! I do NOT—!"

"Yet that's nothing to be ashamed of," the author continued in that sizzling purr. "You did such a good job, my sweet pet. I was throughly entertained by your erotic performance."

A sweet thrill traveled throughout the teen's spine based off the sincerity of his Master's praise. He didn't understand why, but the glaring honesty those words incorporated had tingled his body with shocks of sensation. He was pleased in spite of all his callowness, that he was able satisfy his Master. He knew his actions weren't anything special, yet that didn't stop that stupid blush from claiming his cheeks.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, his eyes shining with mirth. "You're such a cute little thing. I'm amazed you're able to maintain that sweet innocence—even after the activities I've designated you through...yet I suppose that's what I love about you."

Delicious shivers shimmered down Misaki's back, drowning him more into the celestial sea of ecstasy.

The author grinned a ridiculously flirtatious grin. His lover could be so coy at times.

Without realizing it, the novelist had assessed his maid for several seconds before releasing a heavenly groan. Misaki was beyond titillating in his half-dressed state. The things he wanted to do to that sexy, unspoiled body completely raptured his mind. He was just too tempting...the man couldn't stop himself.

"Come here, Misaki," the novelist whispered, beckoning the boy forward. "I'm in need of the services you promised me."

* * *

**Okay, I know I said I would end it here but...complications started to arise. ^^;; I can explain—I swear! **

**You see, I was originally planning this to be the final update, yet I realized this chapter would have been TOO long and I didn't want overwhelm you all with words...so I cut everything into parts. **

**The next chapter WILL be the final update for this tale. I promise. Until then, I hope this chapter managed to preserve your interest! ^^**

**Thank you all for reading! ^_~)/**


	5. Blistering Desire

**Hello, everyone. ^^ As promised, we've reached the final chapter! I hope you all can enjoy it. ^^**

* * *

Drawn to the seductiveness lingering within that voice, Misaki walked to the couch in slow, large steps until he was close enough to lower himself onto his Master's lap, straddling him. Watching the boy's every move, Akihiko chuckled in utter amusement.

"Since when are you willing enough to surrender yourself to me like this?" he asked huskily, "Did you have a change of heart, perhaps?"

"I...I just want to relieve my Master...and I know my body will provide you the comfort you need."

The honest and shameless confession pleased Akihiko to no end. Another chuckle erupted from the back of his throat as he stared into those lust-filled eyes. It was obvious that Misaki was aroused and in the mood for the naughtiness that was about to take place there, and the fact that he was no longer hiding it was the best thing Akihiko could've wished for.

Running his cold hands down those beautiful, smooth sides, Akihiko reveled the moans and whimpers that his touch elicited. He gazed at his young lover intensely, his eyes clouded with want.

"My, what a good maid you are," he purred hungrily, feeling the boy shiver in his grasp. Leaning in, the author planted a soft kiss upon his kitten's lips, his eyes glowing with an alluring mix of love and lust. "Perhaps I should take my time pleasing you."

No words were able to formulate within the teen's mouth. He could only cling to the author, hopelessly aroused by the lingering beauty of those stupid words. Anger briefly entered his veins. Baka Usagi—he was always doing this to him! Unleashing the sexuality he always buried within the confinements of his mind. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. The author never played fair. How could he even compete with that?

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," the author crooned, his breath spiraling upon the kitten's cheek, delighted as the teen raked another shiver. "Just the thought of all the things I can do to your sexy little body gets me excited."

His words brought Misaki into a state of embarrassment and arousal, filling him with a need that almost frightened the maid. Aware of the effects he had on the boy, Akihiko felt his own excitement grow stronger as well. This boy would be the death of him. He did nothing but bathe the man into his proximity, his vitality, the heat radiating from his delicate frame.

He tilted Misaki's chin until he was unable to miss the vividness that rotated within those hungry eyes. The amused expression the novelist once possessed was long gone, it was replaced by something deeper—something hotter. Slowly, the boy had ringed his arms around the author, entangling himself within that welcoming atmosphere.

"R...ready?" Misaki said hesitantly.

Akihiko's eyes crinkled. "For whatever awaits, my sweet pet."

Blushing, Misaki strayed his eyes from Akihiko's smoldering gaze until he lingered upon those gorgeous lips. It was a miracle in itself how anyone could possess such a sinful feature, yet the boy never paid that no mind. It was wonderful to be encased by that talented cavern since the man knew exactly what to do with it. Without realizing it, Misaki found himself leaning in to kiss the man...to which his lover greedily welcomed.

Eagerness surrounded the two of them as their lips danced to that gorgeous tempo. A contented sound escaped from the author's throat, releasing the deeper yearnings that spiraled within Misaki's belly. He could feel the hardening cock pressing against him, and he moaned from the sensation of friction that tingled between their bodies. The teen wiggled his hips, loving how the novelist pressed into him the more he became aroused.

Akihiko broke away from their kiss, moving his lips downward until he reached that luscious throat. Misaki gasped from the sharpness of Akihiko's teeth, but the sensation was more pleasurable than anything else as the author infiltrated his throat, covering it with love bites. Akihiko glided his hands up the teen's legs, lifting his skirt and skating over that tender skin, making his kitten quiver in anticipation. He slowly trailed his lips upwards until he reached the boy's shivering earlobe.

"Oh, what shall I do with you?" Akihiko purred, halting his fingers until they reached the teen's stocking tops. "Hmmm...I like these," he whispered, running his hands amongst those savory thighs—loving the gasp that his kitten emitted. Grinning, he quickly tugged the skirt upward so that it bunched around those slender hips.

"Your body is just so delicious-looking," he continued, pausing momentarily to lick his lips, "I want to taste and touch every part of you."

Reaching for those small, pink nubs on Misaki's chest, Akihiko rolled them between his thumbs and forefingers until they hardened almost immediately from his expert touch, sending intoxicating waves of pleasure circling down the teen's groin.

"You have such beautiful nipples, Misaki," the author murmured, causing those palatable nipples to harden all the more. He grunted in approval. "I can't help but want to pleasure you there with my tongue."

Unable to help himself, the novelist leaned forward before placing a hardened nipple into his mouth. He devoured the little nubs in turns, claiming the first nipple before marking the other one with his lips and tongue. The wondrous sensations from the heated activity emitted a gasp from Misaki's lips. He pressed his chest closer into that skillful mouth, running his fingers amok within that silky hair.

Akihiko continued his vicious movements before maneuvering his mouth down that delicate frame, kissing every inch of that sensitive skin. Misaki whimpered in response, twisting and writhing as the man in front of him prolonged the use of that wicked tongue. He let out a vivid cry when his Master had found his nipples with his mouth once more, lavishing them with utter attention. He almost screamed when the author yanked his nipple with his teeth, driving his frame into the purest bliss as it was enveloped with nothing but sensation.

"You shouldn't tease your Master with such tempting cries," the man taunted, edging himself away from that youthful chest. "There's no telling what I will do."

Misaki failed to processed the meaning of those words, he could only sit there and squirm with nothing but pleasure and need. He tightened his hold amongst that powerful neck, mangling himself closer until he meet the impish glint spiraling within those beautiful chambers of lilac.

"You're such an eager little thing, aren't you?" Akihiko breathed, making no attempt to cover the amount of lust dripping from his voice.

Incensed by his blinding passion, Misaki grabbed the author's head with both hands and brought the side of his face to his hankering mouth. He kissed his Master's cheek, tasting salt and smelling the blissful sweat that dripped down his beautiful face. His teeth found the man's ear and he latched on to it, biting and pulling, freeing the lust within him. The writer did not resist, nor did he cease his kitten's movements. Instead, he welcomed his maid's actions wholeheartedly. Having Misaki give in to his own desires filled him with pride. Allowing the young man to arouse him, he waited eagerly for what else his lover had to offer.

Misaki began kissing the path down from Akihiko's neck, nipping and licking the tender flesh that lingered there. Akihiko released a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl, his hands groping every inch of that slender frame. Misaki mewled, desperately attempting to calm his raging lust as he unbuttoned Akihiko's dress shirt, freeing that tempting chest. He lavished his attention on that vigorous chest, nibbling playfully at the man's nipples while licking the firm nubs, loving the way his Master groaned with pleasure.

He trailed his hands amongst the smoothness of that chest, before the author leaned in and kissed him hungrily. Misaki felt himself growing hard, his body tingling with vivid arousal. Slowly, he grinded his hips towards that hardened shaft, causing the man to erupt into a deep rumble of laughter.

"What? You want this?" Akihiko asked him teasingly, grinding his erection upward as his maid released a cry of approval. The author chuckled. "Tell me, Misaki," he went on, unzipping the fly of his jeans. "Is this what you want?"

Misaki couldn't answer as his gaze was preoccupied with the growing ridge of the author's erection outlined against the tight fabric of his boxer-briefs. He swallowed nervously. That member was going to tear him apart...while filling him to the brim as he would tremble from head to toe.

Akihiko's eyes danced with salacious amusement. The boy was turning into such a naughty little thing...how he wanted to escalate their situation even further.

"Touch it," the novelist whispered, sounding like the devil himself. Sweet shivers raced throughout Misaki's body from the richness of that flaring command. Tentatively, he brought his hands towards that raging erection before removing the author's underwear, pushing them down the base of his hips. Misaki gasped, biting his lower lip as that gorgeous cock sprang free. The author was huge. The word "impressive" was indeed an understatement when describing the details of that blessed shaft. His body tingled as he remembered the way that cock always pillaged between his legs, filling him completely.

Taking the author into his hand, Misaki stroked the heated member. His eyes widening as he pumped him slowly, savoring his luscious heat. Akihiko groaned leisurely, murmuring praise under his breath, and Misaki looked up to see the expression of the purest pleasure amongst his face, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open. It was an arousing sight to behold. Knowingly, the author opened his eyes, flashing the boy a fiery stare. Embarrassed, Misaki looked away.

"Look at me," the author breathed, and the teen has no choice but to meet that smoldering gaze. Misaki's breath hitched, his heartbeat hammering loud against his chest. That look—he knew that wretched look. It was his Master's dominant gaze—cold, hard, and sexy as hell. Fear briefly infiltrated his veins—yet it was a fear he welcomed openly. Deliberately, he swallowed his drying mouth and knew at that moment, he'd do anything the man wished.

"Look what you do to me," that voice continued to purr. "Do you see the trouble at which you put me through?"

The teen is entranced by those eyes, those gorgeous pools of darkened lilac. It is both morbid and fascinating to hear such things booming from that seductive voice. His mind was blown when a large hand yanked him closer and french kissed him sloppily. The intensity of his Master's actions was overwhelming, but Misaki did nothing to stop the man.

Tongues were intertwined, dancing in an unknown erotic tango as Misaki continued to pleasure his Master with warm hands, pumping his pulsing cock. Akihiko explored his mouth gruffly, but it felt too good to try and slow him down. The taste was like a drug Misaki simply couldn't get enough of.

Eventually, Akihiko pulled back from the kiss, looking up at the boy with a wicked grin on his face. As his eyes met Misaki's, desire and viciousness licked like fire from their depths. It made Misaki shiver in shameless excitation.

The author extended his hand, sliding it slowly until they reached Misaki's cheek. His fingers brushed against those swollen lips, and Misaki quivered at his electric touch.

"These lips of yours," the writer serenaded, his voice somewhat deeper than before, more raspy with a richer vibration. "They're very beautiful, so soft and pink. They're utterly perfect for what I have in mind," Akihiko finished, stroking them softly.

Misaki blushed. _Baka Usagi_, he had thought. _Why does everything you say have to sound so dirty?!_

Akihiko chuckled from the reaction. The boy was just too cute.

"Pleasure me," the man had ordered, but his voice was soft and seductive, his eyes heated. "I want to feel those hot lips around me."

Misaki felt those words wrapping around him like liquid silk. It was funny how such a vulgar statement could destroy the reasoning within him. He didn't think anyone could have that effect on him—much less this disturbing pervert! Yet whenever that silky voice had demanded anything from him...he couldn't help but succumb to its essence.

Gradually, he slid off the author's lap before positioning himself between the man's legs. He grabbed the throbbing member and began pumping it nervously, relishing the sounds that escaped his Master's throat.

"Yes," the author hissed, "Get it nice and wet for me."

Bending his head, Misaki licked the swollen mushroom head, flickering his tongue around it until a river of pre cum gathered. He licked away the salty essence, utterly intoxicated by the mere taste of it. He took his time sampling that fleshy member before gradually taking more of the man into his mouth, breathing slowly so he wouldn't set off his gag reflex. Misaki knew as he sucked and licked that he never would be able to fit the man within his mouth completely.

He ran his thumb along the sensitive underside, stroking the author with his hand at the base as he continued to take more of him. Misaki moaned with the man in his mouth, finding himself more and more aroused by the simple acts of pleasuring him. He ran his tongue over the tip, loving the way Akihiko pulsed underneath him as he worshipped the dick with his lips and tongue. "M-Misaki," the writer moaned, tangling his fingers within that chestnut hair. "S-so good...nngh..."

Misaki felt the waves growing hotter within him as the delicious pre-cum flowed throughout the regions of his mouth, trapping him more and more into that distinctive world of longing. He traced his tongue over the thickness of his Master's erection, favorably savoring that addictive heat. It wasn't long before he focused his attentions to the tip, reveling within his Master's moans, the movements of his body, and the pure distinctive taste of him.

"Misaki," the author rasped, beads of sweat sliding down his beautiful face. "R...ngh...Relax your throat...so you can take even more of me."

The maid did as his Master asked and slid down his throat even further. Akihiko groaned in utter delight. Misaki's mouth was so hot and tight...he couldn't control the vivid fires that suddenly entangled him. He thrusted his hips into that mouth hard and fast, his fingers tightening within those cinnamon locks, his cock singing as that wet heat continue to devour him.

Misaki could feel his Master growing tense, almost as though his body was preparing itself for an mind-blowing orgasm, and the teen couldn't think of anything more arousing than the thought of Akihiko exploding within his mouth. Although he yearned for that dream, he knew the possibility of that happening were very slim. For it took an considerable amount of time to make Akihiko release that sweet seed—yet that didn't stop the teen from trying. He wanted the man to lose control, and despite his bleak chances, he was determined to savor the hefty member until he swallowed every inch of his Master's love juice.

The author liberated a sweet curse, reveling the sensations his maid was giving him. He knew full well what his kitten was doing, and he couldn't help but showcase that perverted grin. His lover was just too cute. As much as he wanted to surrender himself to the boy's challenge, he knew he was eager in moving on to grand act. Besides, he feared he wouldn't last much longer in this state, and he had no intention of ending their night anytime soon.

"Misaki, you need to stop," he breathed hoarsely.

Reluctantly, the maid did as he was told and slid his mouth off his Master's throbbing cock. He looked up at the man with hazy eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his swollen lips were still moist with Akihiko's pre-cum, making him look so luscious that the author had to stop himself from coming right then and there.

"Master, did you...enjoy my services?" Misaki's voice was soft and deeper than usual, laced with unmistakable longing.

A faint smirk found its way to Akihiko's face. "Very much," he replied almost breathlessly.

The man was panting, his body coated in delicious sweat that enticed his masculinity. Although the blowjob had taken an tremendous amount of his energy, he was still craving more all the same. He hurriedly pulled the teen into a quick, hungry kiss, clutching his body close. As the kiss ended, Misaki opened his eyes and was met with an intense, heated gaze.

"I can taste myself. You taste better," the author murmured against his lips.

"Idiot," Misaki mumbled, licking his lips lightly. "Do you have any idea how disgusting that just sounded?"

"I don't give a fuck," Akihiko said simply, trailing his hands amongst that youthful face. "I've always enjoyed the mere taste of you. Besides," he added on, his face stretching into that infuriating grin. "You didn't seem to mind my taste just now."

Misaki scowled, yet was unable to deny that remark, ultimately satisfying the author to no end. It wasn't long before the sensual energy came sparkling back between them, crippling them both with mindless want. It was right then where the author had ordered Misaki to rise. Confused, yet compliant his Master's wishes, he fumbled out of Akihiko's lap until he was towering over the man. As he were about to ask the purpose of this position, the author had quickly arisen from his seat as well.

Before the teen could formulate a response, the sight of his Master's expression had caused the movement in his heart to cease. The man had entered into some other world, his face drowning in sexy severity.

"You know what happens next, don't you?" Akihiko whispered, his voice going dark with sin.

Goose bumps cascaded down the teen's arms as he shuddered violently. Akihiko let loose a filthy smile.

"There's no need to afraid," the author sibilated, his breath tickling the teen's face. "You've pleased me well, and you can be assured your services will be rewarded." He promised, trailing kisses upon those gorgeous cheeks. "I'll take care of you, my sweet maid. You've been such a diligent worker...and I'm going to enjoy implanting my marks amongst your sweet flesh. Now go lie on the couch and spread your legs for me."

Bright color flared Misaki's cheeks as he headed amongst the couch. God, this man could be so embarrassing! Gradually, he made his way over to the sofa and laid back against the comfortable cushions. Shyly, he complied with his Master's demands and parted his legs invitingly. He exposed not only his leaking member, but his twitching hole that ached for nothing but delicious appeasement.

A fleeting smile that was anything but kind flickered across that handsome face.

Rapidly, the author paraded to the teen while fixing his stare amongst those smooth, golden legs.

"You have such beautiful legs, Misaki," Akihiko praised, grabbing those knees and parting them slightly. "I cannot wait until they're wrapped around me."

Holding his lover open, the author kissed the inside of his leg. He yanked upon the skin with his teeth and lightly sucked there, trailing his tongue upwards as enticing shivers cascaded down the teen's frame. A whimper escaped those precious lips. Damn it, this teasing was going to drive him insane! How he desperately wanted that skillful mouth upon his unattended member...for he believed he suffered enough!

Akihiko did nothing more but suck on the tender skin, reveling the way his kitten would spread his legs as if he were inviting him further within that slick heat. His mouth slowly migrated towards the boy's shivering ballsack, sucking and yanking at the tender flesh. An involuntary gasp caught the teen off-guard as his body shamelessly responded. He was achingly hard and desperately wanted to be filled, but the author was mercilessly teasing him.

"Master!" Misaki whined, wiggling his hips impatiently. "Please!"

Smirking, the author briefly flicked his tongue across the tip before wrapping his mouth on the erection altogether. He sucked the teen as hard as he could, licking that bitter substance that trailed deliciously down his throat. Misaki writhed and twitched, crying out loudly as the sharp waves of pleasure knifed through his veins.

Before the teen could reach his awaited peak, Akihiko had released his erection and slid his tongue further down until it reached Misaki's quivering opening. Misaki gasped as his Master plunged his tongue in his heated hole, stretching his inner muscles to accommodate with the thickness of that muscle. Misaki's face was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure as the man continued marking his forbidden entrance. The blissful shame of being opened so wantonly stirred the deepest fires within Misaki's bloodstream. He couldn't get enough...he just wanted that tongue to push even further into him.

All too soon, the author withdrew his tongue from that fleshy entrance, earning an adorable whine from his kitten beneath him. He couldn't help but release a throaty chuckle—the boy never learned, did he? Quickly, he rose from his position, pulled the teen into another kiss, before residing back between those lovely legs. He grinned wickedly as the noticeable blush creeped upon that cute face.

"Are you ready for me, Misaki?" Akihiko asked in a bewitching whisper.

Embarrassed, the teen looked away. There was no way he could answer something as suggestive like that!

"Misaki," that voice said in a dangerous purr. "Answer me."

The teen shook his head violently, missing the savage gleam that infiltrated those gorgeous eyes.

"Then you leave me no choice," the author rumbled, "I'll just have to force it out of you."

Before he had the chance to protest, Misaki felt those rigid fingers slipping inside him...and that's when he could think no more. Piercing howls erupted from his lips as Akihiko's sinful fingers sank into his vivid wetness, pushing past the resistance of his body and plunging deep inside his aching asshole. His inner walls tightened around the man as he gasped loudly, quivering at the sensations of Akihiko's intoxicating caress.

"Oh, Misaki. I love that you're so tight for me."

Misaki felt his entire body tensing as those fingers plunged deeper and deeper inside of him, curling around him as they frantically sought the boy's prostate. Jolts of pleasure surged throughout his frame as those fingers caught their awaited target, sending traces of electricity running amongst his arms and legs.

"What is it Misaki?" Akihiko rasped, fingering that hot hole much more hastily. "What is it you want from me?"

Misaki couldn't find the words to answer the man. He was too busy crying out, thrashing around the cushions as waves of pleasure attacked his small body. Every muscle within him tensed and relaxed, his inner walls gripping the author's fingers as the burning continued to rake him.

"Is this not enough, Misaki?" Akihiko teased within that devilish voice. "Do you want something more?"

Misaki shifted his hips, moving his body mindlessly as he tried maneuvering Akihiko's attentions to the places he needed him the most. "Master...please," he managed to gasp out, shaking uncontrollably. "I...I can't t-take anymore!"

"Then answer my question," the writer said simply, "Are you ready for me, Misaki?"

"Y...Yes." Misaki said tearfully, wrapping his arms around his Master. "Please—just fuck me, already!"

Grinning wickedly from ear to ear, Akihiko grabbed the boy's legs, roughly this time, and pulled them further apart. He then knelt over the boy, his member brushing against that quivering hole. Misaki's hips gyrated against his Master's hardness and he exhaled in a rush.

The head of Akihiko's cock slipped down and entered that tight wetness, pushing against those wonderful walls, filling the boy with his girth. He groaned as he slipped in, fighting the urge to pound Misaki into the cushions since he knew he had to give him time to adjust. Akihiko let out a low hiss as he pushed into that tight heat—for he was being gripped so tightly that it was almost painful. Misaki, eyes wide from that unforgettable mixture of pain fused with intense pleasure, shakily gasped, "U-Usagi-san!"

Once the author was fully inside, the both of them paused to catch their breaths. Misaki let out a feeble moan, shifting his hips as that cock continued to pierce his sensitive insides. Akihiko held still inside of him for a moment, and Misaki sighed, grateful for his slow approach. Despite the lingering discomfort during penetration, the teen couldn't help but relish the overall sensation of that blissful cock filling him up. The gradual thought of being one always excited the teen—for he loved how his walls entangled themselves around the man as though they never wanted Akihiko to leave...it was a satisfying thought at best.

When the pain began to subside, Misaki had raised his hands to cupped Akihiko's cheeks, looking up at him with moist eyes. "Y-You can move..." It was barely a whisper, but the older male had heard loud and clear. Nodding weakly, the author had gripped those slender hips before thrusting gently within that delicate frame. It wasn't long before he picked up the pace and gradually began to lose control.

Misaki heard the sweet moans pouring out of him as his body moved without thought, pleasure and sensation electrifying his nerve endings, racing amongst his fragile veins. He twisted his hips and writhed underneath the man, crying out when Akihiko found his neck with his mouth once more and lavished his attention on it, mewling as he sucked and licked.

"You taste so good, Misaki," the author murmured against the teen's overheated skin. "I can never get enough of you."

Misaki dug his nails into that powerful back as he screamed the author's his name—much too loud for his liking. He was pretty sure the other residents within this building had heard him! How embarrassing! The author smirked at the realization and continued nipping the boy's flesh, tasting the sides harshly. Misaki could only pull the man closer, pants rolling out of his mouth as Akihiko began to really move. Misaki moaned even louder. This feeling...it felt amazing! Just the softest brush of contact sent flutters of passion amongst his frame. He couldn't get enough of this blistering warmth that was attacking him. He wanted more—he wanted to drown himself in this vivid sensation.

"Ahhh...more," he said quietly, his voice husked with undeniable longing, "Please, Master. I want...to feel more. Stop teasing me."

The sentences that conjured from that indecent little mouth was far more unsettling than the author thought he could handle. Just the formation of those honest words designated the painful lust within him. He couldn't believe his lover had said something so lewd, yet he knew it was the honest truth. Misaki would never lie to him, not when he was spread out, bare and flushing beneath him, eyes lidded with blissful want. Misaki knew exactly what he was doing, and Akihiko praised his lustful kitten for getting exactly under his skin.

"Wrap your legs around me, Misaki," Akihiko growled, letting loose the beast within him.

Those cold, hard eyes sent delightful shivers amongst the teen's spine. Slowly, Misaki complied with his Master's request, and he arched his back and moaned at the sensation. The feeling of the author deep inside took Misaki's breath away.

The corners of Akihiko's lips curved upwards. "You feel me there, don't you?"

Misaki was trembling, the flush on his face growing deeper as his Master pressed more firmly into him.

"That's right," Akihiko hissed, his voice filled with sensual promise that ignited a lust the teen never experienced. "Feel me, Misaki. Feel all of me." And with that blistering confession, the author let loose a violent thrust.

"Oh, God! Usagi-san…I—_aahhhh_!" Misaki screamed as his Master began to overtake that same pattern. Their bodies clashed with frenzied force, and Misaki clawed that broad back as Akihiko fucked him hard; the thickness filling him so thoroughly that he couldn't imagine anything better. He moaned openly, loving the way the friction between their bodies increased.

"Your moans are so sexy, Misaki."

"Aaah...hnn..." The maid was too aroused to argue with that statement, he just wanted the man to fuck him so he could relieve himself of this bothersome ache. Akihiko leaned down and captured the teen's lips as he continued to fuck that sensuous body.

Tongues rubbed and swirled one another each as the couple exchanged saliva, utterly caught within that blaze of passion. The kiss screamed fire before they broke apart to pant, and Misaki relished with sudden heat, the desire and lust he saw forming within those hungry eyes.

"Moan my name, Misaki," A strong thrust, and the feisty kitten screamed in pleasure as his Master hit his prostate. "Usagi-san!" He cried, clutching the man desperately as the black spots began to encircle his vision. The author almost exploded from that alone, the lustful purr within that cute voice was much too erotic.

"Again," the author growled, pounding into that cavern much more fiercely. "Let me hear you, Misaki."

"U...Usagi-san!" The kitten cried out, his inner walls tightening around the man as he became closer to his peak. "Ngh...ahhhh!"

The man was rubbing against his prostate—not attacking it with full force, but simply grazing it with a teasing rhythm. The action itself brought mind-blowing pleasure...he couldn't help but buckle to it. Yet he wanted that orgasm, and he wanted it now. He arched toward it, but it made no difference. The fullness of that heat had remained well out of Misaki's grasp. The teen whimpered cutely.

"Master," Misaki whined, his cock aching with need. "I...I need to come! Don't t-tease me—"

"Such an demanding mouth," Akihiko whispered hotly, his eyes trickling with salacious delight. "Who gave you the right to speak to me in such a way?"

He speared the teen savagely, bearing down on him with his muscular body. Misaki's head fell back as Akihiko stroked and licked, driving him crazy. His hips circled to thrust, but Akihiko stubbornly prolonged that blissful pace. Misaki cried out, sexually frustrated.

"Please," he begged and his Master grinned...a wicked, perverted, salacious grin.

"So willing to be tainted by me," the author remarked, failing to hide his amusement. "My God, what have I turned you in to?"

Boldly, Misaki thrusted his hips upwards, his slender and now slick member grinding into the man's hard, flat stomach. Before the author could react, Misaki pulled in Akihiko's face and crushed him in a sweltering kiss. He ran a hot tongue across his Master's lips before pulling back from the kiss, looking into the man's surprised orbs.

"Fuck me," Misaki panted, his eyes hazy with need. "Please—don't make me wait any longer."

The barriers Akihiko had came crashing down at that explicit remark. Instantaneously, he plundered his cock into that glorious haven, drowning the boy's screams by entrapping him within a blazing kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn frantic—both of them dropping their defenses as the friction between their bodies grew. Misaki's body was overheated, arching and writhing up from the cushions as Akihiko kissed the breath out of his lungs.

The merciless pounding that infiltrated the teen's frame created an boisterous rhythm he couldn't get enough of. A low moan commenced within Misaki's chest that slowly blossomed onto his throat, becoming louder and higher pitched as the pleasure raked into his senses. Akihiko thrusted harder, his grunts turning into breathy growls. Their cries blending together in a song of bestial lust.

"M-Master!" The teen exclaimed, wiggling his hips delectably. "Ahhh...oh my God—Usagi-san!"

He couldn't keep his voice down anymore, the author was hitting his prostate as hard and fast as he could. Visible thirst rippled before him, encasing his mind into the sea of no return. The love structuring between them was one of primitive need—something the boy no longer denied. This wasn't making love, this was fucking—and he loved every minute of it.

"Nghh…you feel so good, Misaki," the author groaned within the boy's ear, yanking and biting the shivering flesh. "Fuck..." Misaki's insides were hot and tight. He could smell heavenly scent rising between them as he worked himself into the boy, feeling those walls clenching around him. He knew the boy was coming to his blissful end, and so he grabbed those slender hips and fucked the teen fast as he could.

"Come on, my sweet pet," Akihiko growled through gritted teeth. "Give it to me."

The sweet yearnings of that Akihiko's voice had designated the fires the teen longed to smother. His body...it was so hot...and he mewled loudly as it climbed more and more into that blundering ache. Arousal spilled from his throat as each thrust transcended his body into that awaiting relief. Just as he reached the highest stage, the man had whispered into his ear, his voice low and compelling, raw with blistering desire.

"Come for me, Misaki."

Blindness briefly ensnared the teen's vision as he came long and hard, his screams echoing throughout the room as the pleasure finally released him of its vivid ache.

He was dimly aware of his Master reaching his own climax, uttering rough curses as his cock twitched inside of him...and then he felt that familiar fluid bursting within his walls, coating his insides with that delicious cream.

The two of them collapsed almost instantly, panting deeply as they tumbled down from their blissful high. Silence besieged the room as they entangled each other tightly, losing themselves within that velvety wave of comfort.

Akihiko tightened his arms around the boy, planting soft butterfly kisses amongst that reddened face, and all at once, Misaki feels safe, cherished, and loved. It's wondrous sensation. Closing his eyes, he surrendered himself to the author's touch, sighing contentedly as he heard the flutter of Akihiko's heartbeat. In spite of all the troubles this man subjects him to, he knows he loves the author from the bottom of his heart. He loved his peaceful aroma, his intoxicating scent, and his quiet strength. Misaki had never felt so many emotions attacking him all at once, it was overwhelming to say the least.

Akihiko kissed Misaki's nose. "Are you alright?" He said gently, tightening his hold upon his lover.

With a sigh, Misaki nodded. "Yeah," he stated quietly, leaning into that robust touch. "Just...tired."

"Would you like to go to bed?" Akihiko asked, his lips curving into a soft smile.

"Mmm..." was all the boy had said.

"Really, Misaki," the writer chuckled, kissing those luscious cheeks once more. "You're just too much for me."

It wasn't long until the room was encased with absolute silence, yet there was nothing hazardous about the stillness itself. The silence that rung between them echoed the sweltering emotion within their hearts, screaming the love that couldn't be described in words...and it stayed that way for a very long time.

"M...Master?"

Akihiko's lips quirked in response to that name. "Yes, Misaki?"

"I...I was wondering if...you could lessen my p-punishment—"

"I believe we had a deal, my sweet pet."

"I know," Misaki breathed, uttering a defeated sigh. "I just couldn't help but hope."

Akihiko let out a booming laugh. His kitten could be so cute sometimes.

"Come," he said, holding his hand. "Let us lay within our bedsheets, and we'll discuss the possibilities of your freedom between kisses."

Eyes bright, Misaki took his rabbit's hand and followed him to their bedroom. Yet before he could manage a step, his knees had gave out underneath him and he would have came tumbling down if not for the powerful arms that caught him.

Before Misaki could object, the man had lifted him into his arms and began walking toward the stairs. His arms were strong and unfaltering, and the boy knew this man could carry him forever without tiring.

"I...I can walk!" Misaki protested, although truthfully, he wasn't sure if his legs would have supported him. His body was still recovering from that rapturous heaven his Master had set upon it.

"I doubt that," Akihiko crooned, his tone infuriatingly smug. "I wouldn't have done my job if you could."

"Idiot," Misaki grumbled, lightly hitting that robust chest. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't make me all hot and sweaty!"

"I like you hot and sweaty. Though I would prefer making you that way on our bed," the author purred, a lascivious smile tugging at his lips.

"Would you quit saying weird shit like that?!" Misaki yelled, his cheeks turning the fiercest pink. "I don't want to hear it!"

A loving smile lingered upon those lips. "As you wish, my cute pet."

Misaki scowled, but didn't say anything more. He merely snuggled against that chest, closing off any distance between them. The author smiled, but didn't do anything more as he ascended on the steps softly. Despite the assurances the man had told him, Misaki suspected there would be more kissing than actual discussion...yet that suited him just fine.

* * *

**We've finally reached the end this tale! Thank you to everyone whose taken the time to read this tale. Believe me, I know my writing style isn't the best one out there...yet I appreciate the kind words and criticism that's encouraged me to keep going. :) **

**An update for my "Let the Games Begin" series will be posted up soon. Until then, I hope this tale can satisfy you. ;)**

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate that tremendously. ^_~)/**


End file.
